Smiley's Anantomy (Doctor Smiley fanfic)
by MirrorOfShadows
Summary: When Viola's older sister, Mia, is abruptly snatched away from her, she has to do all in her power to bring her back. However, as she inverstigates further into the mistery, she finds out she was killed by a mass murderer who names himself "Doctor Smiley". Finding herself in a deadly deal with Smiley, Viola becomes his temporary secretery and finds herself seeing his world.


_Smiley's Anatomy _

_**Prologue:**_

**Tuesday. 11:43 P.M.**

I came home later than usual today. Things at the shop weren't exactly light, and I was asked –or more like _forced_ – to stay overtime and sort things out.

Now that I'm home I slip out of my clothes and crash onto my covers. I fall asleep almost instantly, thank God.

**Wednesday. 9:24 A.M.**

I wake up with a strange feeling. Why didn't Mia wake me up? I reach for my alarm clock sitting under my bed. _Crap, is it this late already?_

I decide that maybe it would be better if I just let myself miss the lecture today, let myself rest for _one_ day. I'll just tell Professor Uriah I sick, whatever.

I curl up at the edge of the bed.

**Wednesday. 12:08 P.M. **

I hate sleeping in until this late. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea.

I forcefully lift myself up from my bed and sit up on the edge, pinching my legs to regain their feeling.

I slip my boots on and thump down the stairs as I put on an old cardigan Carter gave me.

"Mia?" I call, "I hope you made me a welcoming feast-like breakfast like you _never_ do today!"

She doesn't answer. I check the living room for her. She's not there. I jog up the stairs and carefully open her bedroom door. What the hell? She's _always _home by now.

If I had a phone, I'd call her, but alas, I don't.

I check in with the people next door, but they haven't seen a trace of her since last night. I even tried talking to the hobo who throws rocks at trees for no apparent reason from to ask if he saw her.

"Vivian," he begins saying, playing a small pebble on his filthy hands.

"It's Viola." I say.

"To be real witcha, I saw 'er walkin' down that way." He points to the opposite side of downtown, to a narrowing dark roud, "butcha see, she's always goin' downtown to whore around, so I was kinda like, 'whaaaaaaat', but – and that girl didn't come back, I tell ya. I think. Yeah. She didn't."

Is he high right now? Or is he always high? To be honest, I think he was born high.

"Are you completely sure, why the hell would she go that way?" I ask. "No one goes that way." He throws a pebble at a tree standing at his left and is looking warily up at the sky, but I know he's still listening to me. "Like, what the hell even _is_ there?"

Now he looks back at me. His dark ashen eyes were so intense, I stop thinking he's high for the time being. He stands up from his pile of jet black plastic bags and scavenges an empty, broken syringe. _Great, is he gonna try to intoxicate me with a broken heroine needle now?_

"Listen up 'ere," he starts, not breaking eye contact from me even once. "Nobody goes to that side of town, 'cus they scared of it. Have ya ever seen someone go in there? Yeah, maybe one or two persons, yeah. But ain't nobody leave. Ever."

I roll my eyes, "I don't have time for this, Granp-"

"I ain't finished, girlie!" He retorts, waving the thing around in his hand. "The only thing that ever leave that is this ratchet needle." He extends the syringe. "It from that… that _doctor_. The one who gets his victims and… _chop 'em into pieces_." He lets out some sort of weird wheeze while trying to whisper those last words. I'm done with this dude.

"Yeah, scary. I almost freaking fainted." I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to "the doctor's lair" and get my dumbass sister back."

I start to the said direction, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back hard.

"Ow! What is wron-"

"You trippin', girl?! You gon' die down there!"

I pull away from his grip and wipe my wrist against my shirt. "The only one dying here is my sister if I don't see her stupid face _pronto_. Now let me be, old man."

His face turns grim, he shrugs and takes a small step back. "Don't tell me I didn't warn ya."

"Pfft," I take a sharp turn to the left and head for the road again. It looks pretty empty from here, but it can't be _completely_ isolated like he said. No, there's probably some strip club or bar or party house or whatever somewhere at the end of the lane.

I'm going to find her. And once I do, I'll drag her ass back home.


End file.
